1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex multivariate analysis system and a method for analyzing the same, and more particularly, to a complex multivariate analysis system for analyzing process parameters and testing results of products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many products are produced using a plurality of processes. For example, semiconductor devices are produced using repeatedly lithographic processes, etching processes and ion implantation processes. A great amount of equipment for these processes is therefore required for manufacturing the devices. In this case, manufacturers have to make a lot of efforts to maintain the equipment in normal to improve throughputs and qualities of the products.
With progress of the semiconductor techniques, however, the processes and data for forming the products are more and more complicated. It is difficult to track and discover the process issues from the complicated data. Computers and statistical methods are now used to facilitate tracking and discovery of the process issues. Being featured by critical processes, huge amounts of data, and complicated equipment modules, it is difficult for those skilled in the art to analyze and characterize the process parameters even using computers and data mining methods. A suitable mechanism is still under research for sifting useful information from the complicated data. More professional analysts and costs are therefore necessary to do analysis of the data.
In the prior art methods, the analysis results are usually made according to personal experiences, thus reducing reliability thereof. In addition, workers in the semiconductor manufacturers are often changed to make it difficult to find experienced engineers to deal with all of the manufacturing equipment. When the testing results are irregular, the engineers are short of experiences to exactly point out problems resulting in the irregular testing results. A lot of time must be spent for the engineers to find the problems. In addition, it is also possible for the engineers to do wrong analysis depending on their experiences. As a result, efficiency of the manufacturing processes is reduced. The production costs are increased, and the problems cannot be effectively resolved to improve the throughputs.
It is therefore very important to provide an analysis system and a method thereof for the semiconductor manufacturers to effectively find problems from irregular testing results.